next dark tournament
by sage gundam
Summary: sorry for the VERY late update but we got a new computer without a floppy drive so we had to instal one
1. round 1

Announcer: welcome to the eight-thousand dark tournaments and for the first teams to fight is team sword dracon and the other team is team phyrexen. Phyrexen enters the circle; sword dracon enters the circle .Sword dracon takes out a coin" to die or to live" said sword dracon as he flicks the coin.When the coin hits the ground it lands on heads" to die" "ready go" the announcer said once she said go she felt wind pass her and sword dracon was past phyrexen and blood was on sword dracons swords and phyrexens right arm was cut off and there were many other cuts on him but before he could react any farther he felt pain and saw bullets go through his body as he fell lifeless to the ground "ONE.TWO.THREE.FOUR.FIVE.SIX.SEVEN.EIGHT. NINE.TEN".  
  
"White cloaked fighter (team sword dracon) and this big guy" " ready go" the big guy charges and reaches him in seconds the big guy only punches the ground, above him is the cloaked fighter tosses a coin and it lands on tails, then the cloaked fighter lands a second later the big guy reappears from the deep that he made at the same time many explosions hit the big guy as he falls unconscious when the count reaches "ONE.TWO.THREE.FOUR.FIVE.SIX. SEVEN. EIGHT... NINE.TEN" the cloaked fighter reappears on his side.  
  
A demon enters the circle a human in dragon armor (team sword dracon) enters the circle too and flicks a coin that lands on heads "you will meet phyrexen shortly" "ready go" at the very moment she said go there was a ten second mushroom bomb appeared, the other team saw many different kinds of missiles coming out of the armor, when the smoke cleared no dust and a giant hole, it was very clear who won.  
  
Another demon jumps in" how dare you kill my brother" she screamed. The blue cloaked (team sword dracon) walks in and flicks a coin that lands on heads she says nothing "ready go" at that moment the blue cloaked fighter is in mid air with a cane in his hands and shouts out "MAGI SPHERE" and a big mystical energy ball forms and the blue cloaked fighter comes crashing down, when the energy ball touches the ground it released from the cane the demon girl could have moved but magic made her feet stick to the ground then the energy passed right through her taking any living thing that touched the sphere then the energy ball disappeared and everybody herd cries and souls fading away. 


	2. team yusuke defeated

The team was in their room then sword dracon entered the room "team Yusuke is good and skilled, I hope we fight them" the team watched Yusuke and Kurama beat their opponents within thirty minutes.  
  
Finally the next round team sword dracon VS team Yusuke. Team sword dracon herd a lot of bickering on team Yusukes side, finally they herd hiei say "fine, Kuwabra lose and I'll beat whoever beats you" Kuwabara said "stop acting so tough Hiei". So Kuwabra entered the circle. The white cloaked fighter knows the others will not fight a lower rate fighter so the white cloaked jumped in to have the first round. Kuwabara was about to say something when the cloaked fighter interrupted Kuwabara and said "save your breath" then flipped a coin that landed in tails then the announcer said" five points will win the round, ready go". At that instant the white cloaked fighter was moving slow enough for Kuwabara to locate his energy, at the same time the white cloaked fighter said "I'll go easy on you weakling and make sure you don't feel any pain". In that moment shots from nowhere hit Kuwabara on the back as he fell unconscious "ONE.TWO.THREE.FOUR.FIVE" Kuwabra got up but before he could get up he herd the shots again . for a second ONE.TWO.THREE.FOUR.FIVE.SIX.SEVEN.EIGHT.NINE.TEN TEAM SWORD DRACON GETS ONE POINT ten seconds later kuwabara got up  
  
The white cloaked fighter was about to retreat to let somebody else fight when Hiei toke the next fight and said "I wast to fight somebody worthy to beat" black dragon walks in and says "you have one" as he flipped a coin that landed on heads then he said "do you know what that means?" "Yes, I do" hiei said "maybe we should start the match?" the announcer said "ok," black dragon spoke "ready go" black dragon threw fifty knifes but hiei was too quick for black dragon gave black dragon many small cuts. then black dragon released hidden knifes in the back, hiei cut off some of the ropes but took hit from the rest of the knifes then black dragon kicked hiei in to the wall, hiei got up and started to gather energy, black dragon took two axes and waited for hiei to make his move. Black dragon moved in at max speed but then he heard" HUMAN OF THE MORTLE FLAME" and saw two giant flaming hands, black dragon moved back then jumped high and came crashing down on hiei and try to kill him, he herd his axes penetrate Hiei's skin but he also felt pain just below the neck area then black dragon blacked out. Both hiei and black dragon woke up fifteen seconds later to realize that nether had won, so both went to their side.  
  
Yusuke and sword dracon entered the circle. "Finally we meet" Sword dracon said. "Lets just start this fight dragon freak" Yusuke said "ready go" the announcer said. Sword dracon zoomed at top speed, when he herd "SPIRIT GUN" he was blown away he used his wings to rise high in the air before Yusuke could react sword dracon screamed "SPIRIT GAUNTLING" five small spirit shots came out both hands all the shots hitting Yusuke with deadly accuracy and force then he stopped the spirit gauntling he flew high in the sky and came crashing to Yusukes spot armed with his swords. Ready to slice Yusuke in four pieces he only herd "SPIRIT WAVE" and felt pain in his chest. Transferring spirit energy to the wings he took control, while floating in the air he made a spirit bow and took a spirit arrow from his back and loaded it in five seconds and shouted "SPIRIT SHOT" the arrow shot from the bow, Yusuke dodged the shot with ease, but instead of the shot hitting the ground the arrow lifted up and skimmed Yusukes side and went right in Sword dracons hand. Yusuke noticed a hole in the hand then blacked out for thirty seconds.  
  
Kuwabra stepped in before any one could say anything "you're going to pay for that" sword dragon just stayed in the circle and said" cash or credit" he says as he flips a coin that lands on tails then shouts out "SPIRIT SABER" the left hand of Sword dracons hands up to the elbows are engulfed in spirit energy in the form of a saber "could we get this match started?" the announcer asked "sure" Sword dracon in a calm voice "then lets start the match" "DOUBLE SPIRIT SWORD" then came charging a Sword dracon, before disappearing he said "dumb weakling" and struck a ball of spirit energy, then the energy blew up and Kuwabra lost a lot of spirit energy. "Like my spirit bomb?" "each time you get hit by the tinniest spec of the blast you lose a lot of spirit energy, including me." Sword dracon then moved a top speed and shouted "SPIRIT STEAL" and the spirit saber disappeared and the left hand became a spirit vacuum. Kuwabra tried to dodge the vacuum but Kuwabra was to slow and lost spirit energy. The vacuum became a spirit sword that was taller and broader then Kuwabra's spirit sword "thanks for the spirit sword Kuwabra" "you took my spirit energy and my spirit sword" Kuwabra yelled "well duh dummy" then threw another set spirit bombs at Kuwabra, Kuwabra stupidly struck both the spirit bombs and got over nine thousand minor open cuts and lost all his spirit energy "retarded" Sword dracon laughed a bit "and stupid" Kuwabra struggled to get up and said "it.is not.over yet" Sword dracon transferred enough spirit energy so Kuwabra to have one spirit sword. Instantly Sword dracon's spirit sword became a spirit axe. "Can you do that?" then stored the energy in his body and jumped in midair and took out his swords then came crashing down at top speed "SAY GOOD BY TO YOUR LIFE!" but Kuwabra used his brain (if he has one) for once and pretended to swing his spirit sword when he really stabbed going right through the armor, so instead of killing Kuwabra he would knock him out so he kicked him in the face to disable the spirit sword. Sword dracon knocked out Kuwabra for an hour and team yusuke saw Sword dracon slowly walk over instead of speeding to team Sword dracon's side.  
  
The human in dragon armor and Kurama stepped in "lets get this match started" the announcer said "ready go" all at once the same mushroom bomb appeared, this time Kurama with few cuts and small burns then the rose whip cut one of the wings off and saw kurama rushing towards him so he threw five smoke bombs and punched kurama in the stomach and saw kurama come out of the smoke. Then kurama got up he the human in dragon armor fired all his missiles and shot all of his ammo most being a direct hit. Kurama struggled to get up then threw down a container and smoke appeared then transformed to Yoko kurama and made the tree of death. yoko kurama slowly came over with the death plants far ahead of yoko Kurama and close ahead of the back of the armor and seconds later the acid from the plants melted away the back of the armor and every second acid got closer to the flesh. The human in dragon armor acted quickly and sliced away the death plants, but when he slashed the plants he let his defenses open and Yoko kurama knocked off the dragon helmet and hit him very, very hard in the stomach knocking out the human in dragon armor longer then ten seconds. Allowing team yusuke to get one point. Then turned back  
  
Yusuke stepped in and the blue cloaked teleported in. "ready go" the blue cloaked warrior took out a staff and started to shoot at Yusuke, but Yusuke was moving from side to side to avoid the shots then the blue cloaked warrior surprised Yusuke and shot Yusuke in the stomach several times puncturing some wounds in Yusuke. While on the ground he was getting a spirit gun shot ready, when he got half way up "SPIRIT SHOT GUN" the cloaked warrior merely dodged them, only thing that happened to the cloaked warrior is that a few parts of the cloak dessinagreated then took out the staff and from a far range he took all the spirit energy from Yusuke then put away the staff and took out a steel pole that became a halberd. Yusuke then turned around when the blue cloaked warrior disappeared to realize he had the halberd that would have killed him than Yusuke used live energy to use the spirit gun the blue cloaked warrior then disappeared so Yusuke turned around and shouted "SPIRIT GUN", the attack was a success, the shot only went in to the pole, but the blue cloaked warrior's spirit blade on the pole reversed top the side of the blue cloaked making a deep bloody cut in the blue cloaked warrior. Before either could react the pole emitted all the spirit energy in the form of an explosion knocking out both Yusuke and the blue cloaked warrior. "1.2.3.4.5.6.7" at this moment the blue cloaked warrior became conscious" 8.9.10 and team sword dracon is the winner" then Yusuke woke up.  
  
Kurama stepped up weakened from the last battle and the white cloaked warrior "ready go" many missiles were shot but all the missiles missed kurama because kurama was behind the white cloaked fighter then the white cloaked warrior shot from the rear knocking out Kurama for more then ten seconds. 


	3. team Sword Dracon VS team Spirit

"MISSLE BLADE" but the flying sword went threw a fake mike(team spirit) and went strait in the Announcer "cough . cough" starts to kneel with a sword in her chest ..."cough . cough" then dies. The announcer in the stands said "team furine is disqualified, so team spirit is the winner"  
  
The next day: "the last round before the semi finals!" "Can we just beat team sword dracon? And kill the rest" Mike said. Mike enters the circle he was about to say something when Sword Dracon appeared out of thin air "only speak unless spoken to" "now lets get this match started". The Announcer said all at once mike got hit in eight different directions then fell to the ground unconscious. ONE . TWO . THREE ... FOUR . FIVE . SIX . SEVEN . EIGHT . NINE . half way thru the word ten Sword Dracon picked Mike up and shouted "SPIRIT STEAL" Mike lost the rest of his spirit energy then Sword Dracon hand became a spirit claw and the claw extended and threw Mike in the nearest sea and all the spirit energy involved in the claw just went back in the arm of Sword Dracon. Then he heard foot steps behind him "Mike, you are so silent" Sword dracon said "silent" he turned around and shouted "SPIRIT CANNON" and a solid beam shot from the hand ripping through Mike and nearly be-headed Andrew(team spirit) but desegregated his ear. And blood splattered everywhere "one.two.three.four.five.six...seven...eight " Mike groaned and herd the crowd cheering "MORE BLOOD, MORE BLOOD" over and over again then Sword dracon teleported in the stands and killed ten demons in the area the rest of the crowd was silent and teleported back before the count of two. The announcer trying to save Mike form team spirit asked Sword dracon how he moved so fast. Sword dracon shouted "SPIRIT CLAW" and the claw extended towards Mike and picked him up. "You need a looooooooot of speed to do that and skills to do this" then the spirit claw crushed the body of mike, splitting him in two pieces.  
  
Andrew then entered the ring and made the microphone come to him "I call the rest of this match a four on four" shouted Andrew on team Sword dracon's side the human in dragon armor was injured by Heie "I will not fight this round" so black dragon entered "Do you mind if I kill you first Matt?" then Matt entered (team spirit) "I was about to ask the same question" "acting tough are we? Very well I will kill you first." "Not until I steal her" Matt shouted and interrupted Sword dracon and said "I AM A HE YOU F@&%ING RETARD" and charges towards Sword dracon and weakly hits the armor "TEAM SPIRIT IS DISQAL" but she is interrupted by sword dracon "I want to have some fun here, so don't do that horrible thing to my, I mean Andrews team I mean look, four of them are living when they should be dead, also think of the demons who want a lot of then shouted "BLOOD" " she looked at the crowd that is shouting "WE WANT BLOOD" other demons shouted "AND VIOLANCE" over and over again "I am sure the demons paid good money to watch the fights, they also put their lives in danger while in here also they can easily gain up on you and kill you" "well.um.. All right, sure TEAM SPIRIT IS STILL IN THE ROUND" and the crowd started to cheer "I still have to steal her abilities before we both double team him I mean her." Alice (team spirit) and bob (team spirit) entered the ring Alice said "I am going to beat all of you" Sword dracon yawned "did somebody talk or was it I imagine that?" "You sure can talk but can you fight?" "Do you want to die painfully?" said sword dracon then the blue cloaked fighter and the white cloaked fighter entered the ring "I am bored can we start the match to kill them and make a lot of "BLOOD" appear" black dragon said "ready GO" black dragon and sword dracon zoomed at Bob and Alice, Sword Dracon appeared above bob "SPIRIT STEAL" and stole Bobs spirit shield then zoomed to Alice and shouted "SPIRIT STEAL" and took her spirit control. With his swords tucked to his sides Sword Dracon ran at max speed and shouted "THOUSAND CHAIN SAWS" and flung the swords to make a chain saw at the same time millions of laser versions of the chain saw came out of the two fast turning swords. Blood splattered every ware, Bob made a spirit shield and protected his life but lost his other hand and every member of team spirit got injured. Then Sword Dracon went towards Matt and shouted "SPIRIT STEAL" and drained Matt of his spirit slash. Then Matt shouted "SPIRIT SLASH" and made an armor piercing slash through the armor of Sword Dracon but did not touch the skin then Sword Dracon shouted "SPIRIT CLAW" the spirit claw curved and tore straight thru Matt's chest then the spirit claw curved to severely injure the right and the left arm of Andrew then Sword Dracon moved to Andrew, right above him Sword Dracon shouted "SPIRIT STEAL" but Andrew's arm was engulfed in spirit energy then shouted "SPIRIT FIST" a giant fist formed from a lot of spirit energy, Sword Dracon, in mid air came zooming down towards Andrew (Sword Dracon knew about the spirit fist) with the sharp ends of the swords out he then moved the hands till they touched the neck soon he has directly hit by the spirit fist while in the middle of the spirit fist (arms still crossing each other) leaving an opening where the armor was disinagrated by matt's spirit slash, before Sword Dracon became unconscious he transferred spirit energy to his swords and shouted "MANTIS SLICE".  
  
white cloaked fighter is just toying with Alice by shooting short bursts from all the guns on him, a few times Alice gets hit by the bullets. Blue cloaked fighter is using no effort to kill bob, all she had to do was control bob's spirit energy just by moving the staff and have the spirit shield form in to a very sharp spirit ax and chop off the head. "ONE . TWO . THREE . FOUR . FIVE . SIX. SEVEN . EIGHT . NINE . TEN, BOB IS OUT OF THE ROUND".  
  
The smoke cleared and Andrew was severely injured with a bloody "X" on his chest and he was unconscious, right in front of him was Sword Dracon he to was unconscious "ONE . TWO .THREE . FOUR . FIVE . SIX . SEVEN . EIGHT . NINE . TE" both Andrew and Sword Dracon groaned and woke up. Sword Dracon reacting quicker "SPIRIT STEAL" and took Andrews spirit fist then shouted "SPIRIT CANNON" and blasted Andrew miles away in the human world. (In the human world) Andrew landed in his seat in the right period just before the bell rang but dead. Back in the spirit world: whoa, what just happened, and the crowd was cheering. Sword Dracon said" Andrew is in the human world, most likely dead. well he isn't in the ring" O, ONE . TWO . THREE . FOUR ... FIVE she was interrupted by Sword Dracon "HE IS IN ANOTHER WORLD" "right ANDREW IS OUT OF THE ROUND" "Sword Dracon don't do that again or your team will be disqualified"  
  
in the mean time there's Black Dragon facing Matt and Alice white cloaked fighter for ten more minutes then just fired all the missiles and used up all his ammo till he was out when the smoke cleared there was a unrecognizable body "ONE . TWO . THREE . FOUR . FIVE . SIX . SEVEN . EIGHT . NINE" Alice managed to get up but a second later the white cloaked fighter unleashed two golden chain whip to the pain form a "x" shape on the back and blood was every where and Alice screamed due to the pain then fainted ONE . TWO . THREE . FOUR . FIVE . SIX . SEV" Alice got up again the white cloaked fighter unleashed the whips again instead Matt rushed over and destroyed the whips with his spirit claw then turned to face Black Dragon and clashed with Black Dragons razor-sharp sword. Black Dragon then took two gauntlets from his armor and fired with max speed at Matt which caused great damage Black Dragon then zoomed in towards Matt but Matt acted quickly and ounce again clashed with Black Dragons razor-sharp sword. Sword Dracon walked over "need assistance?" Black Dragon said "sure, besides you promised you would help me double team him"  
  
Happing at the same time: "ONE . TWO . THREE . FOUR . FIVE . SIX . SEVEN . EIGHT . NINE . TEN ALICE IS OUT OF THE ROUND"  
  
"Alice you're going to live" then Matt faints ONE . TWO . THREE . FOUR . FIVE . SIX . SEVEN . EIGHT .NINE Sword Dracon and Black Dragon each pick up one arm of Matt "don't kill the girl, she is out of the round" Sword Dracon then gives the single and Sword Dracon and Black Dragon toss Matt miles on the sky Black Dragon said" If he lives let him live o.k." both Sword Dracon and Black Dragon threw throw razor-sharp sword aimed at Matt. He came crashing down face first one sword cut off his right arm another stuck in the edge of his head another in the center of the chest and the last one below the belly button, he was bleeding quickly. Sword Dracon transferred spirit energy to close up the wounds "ONE . TWO . THREE . FOUR . FIVE . SIX . SEVEN" Matt got up before he could last another second Sword Dracon knocked him unconscious again "he is still alive . sadly" "ONE . TWO . THREE . OUR . FIVE . SIX . SEVEN . EIGHT . NINE . TE" matt got part way when he was knocked out by Sword Dracon said again" still living" "ONE.TWO.THREE.FOUR.FIVE.SIX.SEVEN.EIGHT.NINE.TEN MATT IS OUT OF THE ROUND, TEAM SWORD DRACON IS GOING TO THE SEMI-FINALS" 


	4. a powerful team

Announcer: "the last round before the semi-finals this is soooooo exciting" "could you just get the match started se we can finally win" an all black mysterious figure spoke softly fine "let the match begin" the same black figure "all of you vs. me alone, agree with that" "no, one on one" a demon on the other side said, "fine then, who dies first the same demon stepped up and said "you are" "lets find out" the black figure said then both of the demons moved super fast and blocked each others kick then the black figure quickly did a back flip and gutter punched the demon and sent him flying in the crowd killing anybody within three feet of him but he hot up "ow that hurt sooooooooo much " and surprised the black figure kicked him in the neck and made the black figure "haaaaaa, haaaaa, haaaaa HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" then quickly grabbed the demons neck and slammed the demon on the ground then tossed him in the air then waved his hand and a shadow symbol then black smoke appeared everywhere "shi kor sioght dirt" a large tentengle came out of nowhere "in the human world they call this the locness monster I think in someplace they call Scotland and it can't be beat" when the smoke cleared none of the other team was left. (In the human world on the news) "Five strange bodies were found in lake supposedly the locness monster lived in this lake" (back in the demon world) The next day: "team sword dracon is facing team kiloinmh" Sword Dracon said "lets just begin" and teleports on to the arena the same black figure also teleported on the arena "ready go" Sword Dracon moves at max speed above the black figure "thousand slashes ki nie sio" a beam plus the slashes caused major damage the black figure was reveled to be a blue verson of Black Dragon "blue dracon of the sea" both were interrupted by Sword Dracon "shogiuot brtden" a very ugly demon said "announcer can you make it a two on two" "sure" Black Dragon and the ugly demon entered then both Black Dragon and blue dracon of the seas summoned giant robot models of themselves both went in the same motion at the speed "ffiygdkgcf xzcvtxfr xddcfrefa tbg rbnuyng ytevsuyb dysdyvgryi eyndynrgbe" the mechs eyes glowed bright red and the mechs followed the pilots exact motion then Black Dragon became all shadows and blue dracon of the seas became all water "so Black Dragon did you tease the earthlings" Black Dragon responded "when I first arrived there were these large monsters and I killed them off by blocking out a bright object which is what they call the sun and I took many people and never returned them and to keep my self busy I made lines in crops that the human farmers took their time to plant" then both the elemental bodies of Black Dragon and blue dracon of the seas went in their summoned mechs at first the blue mech was creaming Black Dragon's mech with ease then Black Dragon left his mech then blue dracon of the seas took the opportunity to crush Black Dragon and sent him flying in pieces millions of black armor apparently there were living shadows in the armor, five of the shadows wrapped the head section, left arm, right arm, left leg and the right leg 


End file.
